Annie and Ethan
by Ellie347
Summary: Annie and Ethan in love


Chapter 1:

Episode: Off the rails.

Ethan, Annie and Naomi are looking for Silver

Ethan and Annie look upstairs whilst Naomi looks downstairs. Ethan starts to feel aroused watching Annie so serious, Annie walks into the principal Wilson who is Annies dad. Ethan closes the principals door Annie looks at Ethan confused.

"What are you doing?" Annie asks

"I think we're ready" Ethan replies

"Ready for what exactly?"

"Sex" Ethan Says

"we can't do it here what if Naomi walks in and plus we're at school"

"Annie I love you and I think now is the perfect time to Lose our virginity to each other and Naomi won't walk in shes to busy looking for silver so don't worry" Ethan tells her

"OK" Annie kisses *Ethan on the lips* "And I love you too"

*Ethan and Annie smile at each other*

*Ethan is very egger to take Annies clothes off*

With Ethans shirt was on the floor and so was Annies. Ethan stops the kissing to sweep everything of the principals desk, Ethan pushes Annie up on to the desk. With annie sat on the desk in just a bra and jeans Ethan was just in boxers. He starts to take Annies jeans off whist kissing her a neck and leaving a love bite on her neck. Annie takes off Ethans boxers and ethan takes of annies pants. Ethan kisses annies thigh and then her flat stomach.

"I love you Annie Wilson" Ethan tells Annie

"I love you too Ethan Ward" Annie replys

Ethan separates annies legs and slides into the middle of them. Ethan slides into Annie, Ethan bends his neck back whilst moaning.

Annie moans loudly as ethan pushes in and out of Annie.

"Ohhhh God! Annie!"

"OHHH YEAHH! Ethan don't stop!"

Ethan start moaning even louder as he feels annie getting tighter and tighter. Ethan gets faster and faster as he watches his girlfriend under him whilst moaning and screaming loudly and scratching ethans back. After 10miniutes of pounding in to his girlfriend gently but fastly.

"oh yeah Annie that's it!"

"DON'T STOP! PLEASE DON'T STOP!"

With annie getting tighter and tighter and wetter and wetter. Ethan starts to get sweaty. Noami starts to hear moaning and gets confused and walks past Mr Wilsons office only to see annie sat on the desk in a bra moaning with ethan pulling her closer and moaning louder. Noami finds herself getting in the mood. Noami takes a photo of them so she can black mail them, Noami then goes downstairs to the front entrance of the school.

Annies was finishing her 5th orgasm and ethan was on his 4th just coming up to his 5th, Ethan slows down whist Annie and him are huffing and puffing he slowly pulls out of annie smiling at her. Annie and Ethan puts there clothes back on. Ethan and Annie go down to meet Naomi at the door, Ethan and Annie where holding hands.

"so no sign of silver?" Naomi asks the couple

"No, Oh wait my dads phoning me.. Hello Dad…. Yep… thanks great news… Ok I'll talk to you when I get home"

*Naomi Smirking at herself*

"What did your dad say Annie?" Ethan asked his girlfriend

"He said Dixons found Silver there dropping her off to her sisters so we can go home now" Annie replied

"That's great" Naomi admits

*Annie, Ethan and Naomi leaves school and Annie looks up the school*

"Naomi do you have a ride?" Annie askes

"Yeah my mums on her way, thanks anyway"

"wanna go annie?" Ethan asks

"Yeah lets go" Annie repied

THE NEXT DAY!

Annie enters the school with her brother Dixon, Annie is getting strange looks from everyone. Ethan approaches Annie and Dixon with a piece of paper.

"what you got there?" Annie asks

Ethans stays silent until Annie takes the piece of paper our of his hands and notices that it's a picture of Annie and Ethan. Dixon and Ethan look at Annie who was going red and eyes tearing up. Annie notices Naomi walking down the school stairs, Annie goes charging at Naomi.

"YOU BITCH!" Annie screamed at Naomi

"Oh hello slut" Naomi replies

*Annie slaps Naomi and then pushes her on to the floor and climbs on top of Naomi whilst pulling her hair*

"FIGHT, FIGHT!" everyone calls to them

Ethan and Dixon turn around to see what everyone was going on about. Ethan and Dixon come crushing over to the girls and Ethan grabs Annie by the waist and pulls her off Naomi. With Annie kicking and sreaming in Ethans arms Principal Wilson approaches the girls.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE?" Principal asks the two girls

"Ask your slutty daughter" Naomi replies

Principal Wilson looks at his daughter

"she did nothing wrong! Naomi just a sick pervert!" Ethan tells

"OK MY OFFICE NAOMI, ANNIE AND ETHAN" Principal Wilson says

IN MR WILSON OFFICE

"Take a seat all of you…. Annie please explain" Mr Wilson demands

"I did nothing wrong! All I did was lose my viginity to my boyfriend and I never recall that being a crime! And than miss pevy sat next to me thought maybe I'll be doggy and take a photo of it" Annie confesses

"Erm… *coughs* is that true Naomi?" Mr Wilson asks

"Yes but don't forget they did it on school probity" Naomi says

*Annie and Ethan look at each other and hold hands under the table*

"Ok well I have no way easier to say this but you three are going to have to be expelled for a week Naomi for pornography and ruin privacy, Annie and Ethan you aswell for a week for sex on school probity" Mr Wilson tells them

*The three teenagers walk out of the office*

"Wanna lift home?" Ethan asks Annie

"Yes Please" Annie replies

AT THE WISONS MANSION

"Are you ok?" Ethan asks

"I guess you?" Annie replies

"Yeah… Hey you know where alone at your house…. Theres 9 bedrooms in your house and theres a big pool in your garden you know what that means?" Ethan says to Annie

"Are you being serious?" Annie asks

"Yeah why not" Ethan replies

"come on then" Annie replies

Annie and Ethan go to Annies bedroom and starts Making out on her bed. Annie decides to take control this time and sits on top of her boyfriend and start to dry hump him whilst kissing him. Annie notices her boyfriends growing member as he starts to undo her buttoned T-shirt and then takes her thin strap off.

"This time im taking over" Annie demands

Hearing this turned Ethan on which Annie did not expect that kind of reaction. Annie starts unbutton Ethans shirt, Annie starts kissing on Ethans abs. she started to undo his belt and unbutton his jeans. Annie decided to take her jeans of leaving her in bra and knickers which Ethan was very egger to take them off. Annie started to pull Ethans boxers down and throw them on the floor, Annie climbed on top of Ethans member. Annie started moaning as she took all of her boyfriend in her, Annie was rocking on her boyfriends waist and Ethan started jerking his hips around in a circle.

"OOOOOOHHHHH! That's it! Don't stop!" Ethan screamed

"OOHH YEAH! YOU LIKE THAT!?" Annie called

"OOHH YEAH THAT'S GOOD! IM GONNA…. IM GONNA!"

Within that Annie and Ethan both came. Annie jumped off he boyfriends member and just laid next to him.

"im gonna get in the shower you you want one?" Annie asks

"Yeah sure" Ethan replied

Annie and Ethan both got showered together and decided to watch a film. Once the film finished Annie and Ethan went to bed.

WHEN THE WEEK WAS UP

Annie and Ethan entered school holding hands just like they always did, No one was looking at them everyone completely forgot about the picture. Naomi approached the happy couple.

"Sorry I didn't know that, that was both of your first time and that week that we weren't at school I started to regret so can I be your friend again? Naomi tells

"Fine" Annie replies

*Annie and Naomi smile at each other*


End file.
